


Timeless

by Snowcky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OKAY I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN, everything might be ok, i just love my oc's i'm sorry, weird au, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcky/pseuds/Snowcky
Summary: Love come from souls bonded together. A secret bond between people destined to be with each others. And with hope, even the broken clock can work.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. This is the promised prologue for my first multi-chap. work in english. It's for sinip759's birthday gift and I hope you'll like this dear !  
> Feel free to tell me any mistake. I tried my best but English isn't my language so there might be some grammar error !

In a dark night without stars, when the light wind dances around the sleeping city, every sounds seems to die on this ending winter time. Darkness and silence envelop the air, creating a lifeless aura all around Westminster. The only source of light being city’s standing yellow light battling before losing the fight, some fire dying inside the crackled glass of old lamp.  
Then, sound began to come back to life coming from Lambeth’s area. Traversing the Westminster’s bridge, a petite lady emerge from the mist. At first, the shadow is so strong that it made it seems like she’s drowning on them. Then, like a bright star piercing the night, she’s fully enveloped by the moonlight through a hole in the heavy black clouds. Her heel’s sounds echoing against the road as she enter the district.  
Even is the air is kinda cold, she’s wearing only thin layers of clothes. A bloody red pants, high boots covering her tights. She’s wearing a typical Victorian corset too, a dark red leather one. Laced with beautiful and delicate black strap and a white silky shirt under it. The top is open around her chest, leaving her white milky skin touched by the cold air. Around her delicate neck, a long necklace with a small amethyst fixed with gold, shining on her skin by the natural nightlight. A long black coat protecting her from freezing to death. Her long raspberry hair dances with the wind and shine, decorated with thin diamond linked with silver lace. Sapphire blue eyes illuminate her as much as her full dark lined lips.

She doesn’t need to look up to know that she’s on the right road. The air change. The smell of water and street change for another one. Cheaper. Full of mud, fire and old blood. Devil’s Acre. A slum near Westminster Abbey, on Old Pye Street. A hellhole, when poor and bandit came to drink, sing, fight and cry. They came to forget how hard their life are, drinking and dancing until their feet hurt and force them to sleep in the shit, mud and rain soaked floor. Even at night, the life here doesn’t stop. But they doesn’t see her. She’s like the wind, invisible and untouchable. A child ghost story. The few people who doesn’t sleep like drunkasses on the floor turn away as she walks, smelling the suddenly sweet scent covering the shitty one in the air until she disappear, taking the scent with her.

She continue to walk on the same street until the light came to her eyes. A pub. In the corner, between an old bakery and a household. Closed for the mortal’s eyes but only hers can see the faint light behind the glass, dancing like a flame. She pushes the front door, breath in the scent of wood and old smoke as the black wooden door close behind her. When the door close, she takes a step in and stand next to the counter and wait with a kind smile on her lips as coming from the basement, a tall shadow emerge from the stairs.  
Dressed in typical men’s clothes, the tall white haired lady put the candle she was using to light her way and stop her movement when she spotted the pink haired on inside her bar. With a gentle smile blossoming on her full lips, she take a step forward until they stand toe to toe. Eyes locked together. Even if the place is quiet and no one is there, it’s like their moment of peace. When only their love matters. No one to tell them they can’t love each other. No one to judge or hate the evidence of their love. Just them.  
The owner of the bar break the eyes contact and place her light brown colored hands to the milky white cheeks of her lover, embracing her sweet lips with her own and sharing a lovely kiss. Then, she slide her arms around the pinkette’s thin waist as she began to talk.

“You’re late. I was starting to fear you wouldn’t come.” Smooth voice, sounding like a mermaid’s song to her hears.  
“And miss the chance of seeing you? Darling you promised me a date and I want you to keep your promise.” Responded the pink haired one, her lips pursed in an amused grin.

They stood close to each other a few seconds in the perfect silence, only broken by the calming sound of the candle near them. Then, the tallest of the two took a step back and did a knight like reverence, a hand behind her arched back and the other one presented to the other girl, accentuating her lover’s smile.

“Then I don’t want to keep my princess waiting. M’Lady, would you please make me the honor of being my date tonight and if you’re up for it, staying with me for the eternity? I promise to cherish you as long as a breath, and to fight to make us the happiest on every world and every century.”  
“You know, sometimes you’re a little too extra. Even for me.” Came the lovely voice of the other one, her cheeks slightly tinted in red, her blue orbs drown in her lover’s emerald like eyes.  
“Yeah but with a soft smile like this, I know you love it.”  
“You’re right. I love is almost as much as I love you.”

Then, without breaking the eyes contact and the tender atmosphere, the petite one took the hand extended for her and let her lover embrace her in a lovely way. The white haired one let an arm rest against her lover’s thin and delicate waist while the other one took the pleasure of touching the lovely skin of her cheeks. Then, her lovely and kind smile itself with worry as she could see in her loved one’s eyes that something was wrong.

“But before we go, I need to know If you’re okay. Because I can see that you’re troubled with something and you know you can talk to me.”  
“I know... I’m just worried about them. The clock is still broken and I can’t feel their presence. And I hate it. I feel like I lost them and failed at my job. My job is to let them find each other so that their soul could feel love and whole again. The gods trust me with this case and I feel like I’m letting everyone down. I feel.. Useless.” She marks a pause then, with a trembling voice, starts talking again, encouraged by her lover’s soft gaze. ”It’s been almost 200 years since their death and I don’t know what to do. They vanished and I could only save one of them. It’s been too long and I fear that they won’t come back. I feel like I didn’t do enough.”  
“I know you’re worried. But maybe it’s normal that you can’t feel any of them. It’s a dangerous case. Their kind don’t like to be with each other but I know you will succeed.”

She let herself rest again the warmth of the hand against her cheek, calming her voice for a moment before opening her suffering heart a bit more than she already has.

“I know that they all deserved a punishment to the eyes of their kind but love between souls is a sacred and secret bond. I just want those tree to feels what is like to be with someone who makes you feel complete. It’s torture and I feel kike it’s killing me...”

Her voice finally broke as a single angry yet sad tear ran down her skin to die on her lover’s long fingers. With one of her hands, she ran her fingers inside her pocket, touching the rough metal of her broken gold clock, touching the cold glass before braking a sad smile as she felt that nothing change. As always. 

“Eh, Circé.. Look at me babe. It’s gonna be fine. They’ll be free from wherever they are. They’ll reborn on this century, here with us or another one. They’ll learn to be human, then to love because you’re gonna be there. They’re gonna be fine because you’ve got your eyes on them. When their time comes, you’ll feel it.”  
“I know but I’m just scared. Two of them got killed for nothing and the last on is a killer, a psychopath. Honey, I stole one of them before it was too late. But what do you think is going to happened when they found out? They’re gonna get punished forever because I was to stubborn to let them be without the demon. I’m gonna get tortured then imprisoned until I turn nuts and then kill myself and you’re gonna suffer from a broken heart. I don’t want this to happen to you. I don’t want you to be hurt. I just want them to be happy.”

Long honey like fingers ran themselves once again on her cheeks, collecting the tears with a sad yet reassuring smile on her lips. With the kindest voice she could have, she spoke again without stopping her shooting movement on her lover’s face.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this, okay? Even if this doesn’t happened for the next 100 year, you’ll be here. And I’ll be with you. It’s gonna happened some day, you just need to believe in fate and things are gonna star working for good. But for now, there is nothing more we can do so, I’m going to take you out on our date. You’re gonna smile, you’re gonna be loved and I’m going to take care of you tonight. We’re gonna eat something in the royal park near the water then go for a nice walk under the full moon and bright stars on Lambeth’s bridge.”

Taking a long and relaxing breath, calming her nerves, Circé let a small smile come back to her full red lips as she mouthed a Thank you to her lover. Relaxing and not thinking about that, yeah, she could do that.

The date went as smoothly as it could happen. They found a nice quiet place at the park not far from Buckingham palace, with a white and red roses covered bench near a pond. Flowers dancing with the wind, calming scent of the water and sounds of the night creating an safe place for their love. They could hear the faint sound of music as they ate and they started slow dancing under the moon. A nice and peaceful moment with love without thinking about anything else than the other one, with beautiful scenery they’ll remember for years.  
Then, leaving the place without breaking their romantic bubble, they took a long walk around the street only to come across the bridge passing through the Thames. They spotted a nice quiet place under it, with only the sound of water and fishermen’s faint voice as their day started.

“I’m thankful that you did that for me. I think I needed it. You’re the best I could ask for Thalie.”  
“You’re welcome m’lady.”  
“And you’re right, fate always happen. I just need to believe again.”

And then, something happen. Something strange. They heard a sound, like a glass breaking up. And like a clock coming back to life. Without finding her word, Circé looks up to her girlfriend; to be sure she heard it too. Hope seem to had work, thought the pink one, as she quickly took her now fixed golden pocket clock. Then, with a trembling joyful and filled with hope voice, she whispered the evidence.

“I can feel them. Their time is finally here.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally i can post it. i know nobody was waiting for it but i took me so much time and energy to be back at this. and i don't know where i'm going with this fic or when i will update it but i know i'm not gonna force it because i know i'm gonna get anxious and not liking what i write. i hope you enjoyed this prologue and thank you for taking time to read it <3


End file.
